


Another Notch

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts, F/F, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh decides to experience what shagging Mary the Arcateenian is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Notch

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle prompt: tentacles  
> [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **trope_bingo** prompt: au: alternate gender norms

Tosh plopped beside Mary on her couch. She was in her human form. "I've had sex with men before. I've had sex with a man from 1918 we freeze every year until we figure out how we're going to use him. And I've had sex with a woman--well, you in human form. But I've never had sex with an alien. At least, an alien that was honest about being an alien."

"You want to have sex with me as an alien?"

"Why not? My boss talks about shagging all sorts of things all the time. And I don't mean just humans. He's shagged everything from Catkind to trees. I've seen worse."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know about you. I'm the only attentive person at my job. I _should_ know about you. You could break all my bones. You can use my body as your new body. You might even eat my heart. But you're not doing any of that, are you?"

"No."

"I trust you won't do that to me."

"I won't." 

"Let's get on with it. My boss told me that your species can talk forever if you're not stopped."

 

Tosh put a blindfold over her eyes.

"I wish you could see what will happen to you," Mary said, "but we emit so much energy when we mate. I could blind you." 

Mary, in her Arcateenian form, lifted a nude Tosh off the ground, most her tentacles wrapping around Tosh's arms. One of the tentacles slid down Tosh's back. The tentacle was smooth and cool. It wasn't cold enough to numb her in any way.

The tentacle wiggled down the crack in Tosh's arse. It found its way into Tosh's cunt, already anticipating the unexpected. 

Tosh was expecting Mary's tentacle to either feel like a like a cephalopod limb of some sort. Tosh was right, in a away--Mary's tentacle curled inside her, making her feel her reproductive tentacle was like a bobtail squid's, but smoother and still chilly enough to get Tosh off without hurting her.

Tosh felt herself clenching around the tentacle as it squirmed inside her. Mary was getting off of Tosh, but she began to glow. The energy Tosh was giving off as she was reaching orgasm was something Mary could consume. It was enough to make her not consider going out somewhere in Cardiff to not consume someone's heart.

Mary worked Tosh with her tentacle, unmoved by her physical reactions. In addition to Tosh coming closer to orgasm, Tosh's moans were also another source of energy Mary could consume. She wondered why she didn't shag more humans often.

Mary stayed inside Tosh after her orgasm was over and her legs stopped shaking. When there was no sexual energy coming from Tosh, Mary withdrew her tentacle. She didn't want to put Tosh back on her bed, but she thought it would be a nice gesture before she was done with her.

Morphing back into her human skin, Mary pulled out a cigarette and smoked it. Poor Tosh wasn't ready for what Mary had planned for her next.


End file.
